inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakunetsu Storm
Bakunetsu Storm ( ストーム, Bakunetsu Sutōmu, lit. Explosive Heat Storm) is a shoot hissatsu technique and later on in the GO series, also Keshin shoot hissatsu technique. Game description Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A move that blasts the ball with a ferocious storm of flames!"'' Users Manga= *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Keshin form) |-|Anime= *'Gouenji Shuuya' Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Seiryuu' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Idemae You' *'Hassan Ahmed' *'Tenjin Atarou' *'Robo V' *'Wani' *'Kishi' *'Hiura' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kurosaki Makoto' *'Nagumo Haruya' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Zatto' *'Chouhi' *'Gran' (Gra Fa Route only) *'Kurosaki Makoto' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Kurosaki Makoto' *'Zatto' *'Gouenji Shuuya' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kurosaki Makoto' (Keshin form) *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Info This hissatsu is shown for the first time against Epsilon Kai and scored a goal, destroying Drill Smasher, their strongest keeper move. Gouenji mastered it with the help of Hijikata when he was taken off Raimon. It was first caught by Nero's Procyon Net. Inazuma Eleven GO It reappeared again in episode 42 as a Keshin Hissatsu. Kurosaki used this in order to score the second point easily breaking through Fence of Gaia. Usage The user crosses his arms, making a pose as if they were tightening their body. Whilst the users arms are still crossed, a fiery tornado appears behind them, which soon a demon made out of flames appears behind the user, while in the air. The user unfolds his arms and kicks the ball into the air, and the demon fully appears. The user stands on the demon's hands the demon throws him into the air while inside a sphere made of fire. The user comes to the ball and kicks it while the demon's face appears behind them, and the ball heads towards the goal with a tail of fire following it. Gallery Bakunetsu Storm (Keshin) in-game HQ.png|Bakunetsu Storm in the Galaxy game. Bakunetsu Storm used by Gouenji in Manga.png|Bakunetsu Storm used by Gouenji Shuuya (Manga). IG-06-018.png|IG-06-018. IGS-09-048.png|IGS-09-048. IG-11-020.jpg|IG-11-020. Slideshow Original Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ1.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ2.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ3.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ4.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ5.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ6.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ7.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ8.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ9.png Bakunetsu Storm Original HQ10.png GO Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 1.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 2.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 3.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 4.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 5.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 6.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 7.PNG Bakunetsu Storm GO 42 HQ 8.PNG Video Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Game GO game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *This is the only hissatsu from the original series which was powered up and used in GO as a Keshin hissatsu along with Majin The Hand. *The second difference (first being usage of keshin) between the original Bakunetsu Storm and Keshin Bakunetsu Storm is that the typography appears after the ball has been kicked by Gouenji, when the ball is sent towards the goal, but in Inazuma Eleven GO's Bakunetsu Storm, the typography appears when Kurosaki Makoto kicks the ball. Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Keshin hissatsu Category:Fire Tornado hissatsu Category:Majin hissatsu